


Alterando el Orden Público

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanish, Translation, drinking sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se despierta con resaca, sin recodar nada de la noche anterior, pero con cierto orificio de su cuerpo muy adolorido… Traducción de "Disturbing the Peace" de Moonflower Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alterando el Orden Público

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disturbing the Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/901) by Moonflower Rose. 



 

Cuando finalmente se despertó, Draco, intuitivamente, supo que ya era muy entrada la tarde, debido a la particular manera en que la luz entraba por la ventana y porque ésta estaba de cierto color anaranjado. Al principio, le llevó varios segundos descubrir en dónde estaba, antes de darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, estaba acostado de lado sobre su cama, y que tenía a la madre de todas las resacas golpeteándole el cerebro.

_Argh. Nunca más volveré a beber. Esta vez, lo digo en serio._

Una promesa vacía, lo sabía, pero estaba tratando de aplacar a los dioses de la resaca, aún si sólo era de dientes para afuera. Querido y piadoso Merlín, su cabeza estaba punzando y le daba vueltas. Tenía la visión nublada. Un ruido retumbaba en sus tímpanos, le dolían los huesos, sus músculos parecían haber olvidado cómo funcionar. Su boca tenía un gusto horrible, como si una criatura voladora de origen desconocido hubiera entrado a su apartamento la noche anterior y, al haberlo pillado con la boca abierta, se hubiese cagado encima de su lengua.

Esa resaca era el colmo, en verdad. Esas borracheras tenían que terminar. Draco ya tenía veinticinco años, y aunque estaba en suprema condición física, no era lo mismo que estar en sus diecisiete. Cada expedición, le valía un tiempo de recuperación cada vez más largo y una reacción cada vez más espantosa. No valía la pena.

Se quedó acostado tratando de recordar en particular cómo era que había llegado a ese estado. El recuerdo hacía, para permanecer oculto, el mismo esfuerzo que Draco hacía para descubrirlo.

El día anterior había hecho mucho calor. Draco se había levantado tarde y luego, a la hora del almuerzo, había ido de compras, y mientras estaba en la fila de la panadería china se había tropezado con su vecina como-se-llamara del apartamento de abajo. A regañadientes, Draco había entablado una pequeña charla con ella, siendo salvado por el repiqueteo de su móvil, con Pansy en la línea.

Cierto, Pansy había querido encontrarse con él para tomarse un par de tragos en aquel pequeño bar que estaba a una manzana de su apartamento. Entonces, Draco se había disculpado con la mujer, decidiendo que los bollos podían esperar para otro día, rápidamente, se había dirigido a casa para cambiarse de ropa y para guardar las compras.

Alrededor de las tres ya estaba en el bar, a las cuatro ya se había tomado dos y medio escoceses con soda, y a las cinco estaba charlando con unos totales desconocidos. Draco recordó haber hecho varios viajes a la barra por más de esos tragos dobles, varios viajes al baño, varios tropezones y casi caídas de cabeza en las escaleras, y varios tragos más después de eso. En algún momento, recordaba haber caminado con ellos de regreso a casa. ¿Con ellos? Cierto, así era, _ellos _eran Pansy y un hombre que Draco nunca había visto antes. ¿Quién diablos había sido él? Ah, cierto, Marcus, el jefe de Pansy. Con quien ella se estaba acostando.

_Que perra con suerte. ¿Por qué tiene que tener un amorío? Ya está casada con un mago asquerosamente rico, ¿qué es lo que busca con otro hombre así de atractivo? Debería pensar en compartir con la gente menos afortunada que ella. Como yo, por ejemplo._

El resto del recuerdo era algo confuso, pero era claro que Draco había logrado llegar a su casa y a la cama. Tal vez Pansy lo había acostado. Esperaba que no, porque en ese momento estaba completamente desnudo, y se sentía bizarramente tímido ante el hecho de que su mejor amiga lo hubiese visto en cueros. Su cuerpo completo le dolía debido a lo que, seguramente, casi había sido una intoxicación etílica, y se sentó, parpadeando y frotándose los ojos arenosos.

_Sí, señor, y también la tengo dura. Supongo que eso no es tan anormal._

Un rápido vistazo a su cama terminó de despertarlo completa y rápidamente.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

La mayoría de la ropa de cama no estaba _sobre _la cama, sino que se encontraba desparramada de cualquier modo por todo el cuarto. Y las _sábanas_, cielo santo, prácticamente estaban tiesas con algo que parecía como –Draco se inclinó para ver más de cerca— _lubricante, _y _semen_, Jesús, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡no sólo estaba completamente desnudo, sino que también estaba todo pegajoso! Sólo por probar, se aventuró a apretar el culo, y sip, definitivamente, la noche anterior había habido algún tipo de actividad ahí, en el área anal. Su miembro respingó apropiadamente, y él gimió un poco, lo más que se atrevió a hacerlo, porque todos los ruidos y _pensamientos _reverberaban dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo.

_Por favor. Por favor, no me digas que de nuevo le telefoneé a Blaise y me hice una paja mientras hablaba con él._

Draco tenía esa mala costumbre, que sólo hacía cuando se sentía particularmente solo y excitado, y normalmente, cuando había perdido toda inhibición gracias a su malvado amigo el alcohol. Usaba su móvil para llamar a Blaise, se lamentaba lastimosamente durante un rato diciendo que ellos no deberían haber terminado, y, más tarde o más temprano, los dos comenzaban a decirse cosas sucias. Y entonces, se bajaban sus cremalleras y se masturbaban mientras se jadeaban cosas pervertidas por el teléfono, hasta hacerse terminar mutuamente. A veces… hasta había consoladores incluidos. Y ciertamente ese parecía ser el caso en esa ocasión, si es que el dolor en su trasero tenía algo que ver con eso.

Usualmente, Draco se sentía adormilado inmediatamente después de haberse corrido, y a veces se quedaba dormido con el teléfono colgando sobre el hombro. Inevitablemente, Blaise le llamaba al otro día cuando Draco ya se encontraba sobrio, y lo hacía pasar un mal rato diciéndole que era un completo cabrón. Lo que inmediatamente le recordaba a Draco las razones por las que habían terminado en primer lugar, y éste juraba fervientemente que borraría el número de Blaise de su teléfono y que _tiraría el maldito consolador a la basura_. Nunca cumplía ninguno de los dos juramentos.

Draco gateó sobre la cama hasta la cabecera, inclinándose mareadamente sobre la mesita para tomar el teléfono. Una rápida revisión al registro de las llamadas hechas, le confirmó que en realidad _no _había marcado el número de Blaise durante los últimos dos meses. Lo que fue reconfortante y preocupante al mismo tiempo. Por lo regular, Draco no era del tipo de los que se hacían pajas así como así, y había una horrible cantidad de semen y lubricante por todos lados.

Ese pegajoso residuo le estaba picando las piernas y tirando de sus vellos cada vez que se movía, así que Draco decidió que era tiempo de darse una ducha. Se frotó los ojos y reunió la energía suficiente para levantarse. Pasó un mal momento mientras creía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo, sin embargo, consiguió llegar hasta el baño sin caer a medio camino.

_¡Cielo santo! ¿_Qué _fue lo que hice anoche?_

El espejo del baño estaba lleno de huellas de dedos… no, dedos no, eran huellas de _manos,_ como si se tratara de una escabrosa parodia de aquella escena de la película del Titanic –película que Pansy había obligado a Draco a ver ochorrocientos billones de veces– donde, en un coche, se veía la huella de una mano producida por la condensación. También, en la puerta del tocador, estaban unas dudosas huellas de salpicaduras que parecían haber sido hechas por semen.

Había toallas mojadas por todo el suelo; en la ducha, una botella de champú estaba volcada de lado y su acondicionador estaba desparramado por todos lados. El telefonillo desmontable de la ducha estaba colgando de su manguera y se balanceaba ligeramente mientras goteaba, ya que el grifo del agua no estaba bien cerrado. La esponja vegetal de Draco se encontraba posada en la cisterna del inodoro y parecía a punto de caer al agua de la taza en cualquier momento.

En resumen, parecía como si en ese baño alguien hubiera tenido una rabieta, un ataque incontrolable de magia, o una sesión de sexo ridículamente salvaje. Y eso era sin considerar las marcas de rasguños que Draco tenía en la piel, y los cuatro o cinco chupones que adornaban su torso, los cuales eran, en ese momento, visibles a todo color en el espejo que tenía frente a él.

Draco estaba perplejo, y no menos ansioso.

_¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que anoche hayamos hecho un trío, Pansy, su jefe y yo?_

De nuevo, frunció el trasero preocupadamente. Basándose en la evidencia que tenía a la mano, esas probabilidades eran muy altas.

Después de una serie de rápidos hechizos de limpieza y de una ducha no tan rápida —donde Draco le suplicó a su erección que desapareciera y lo dejara en paz—, éste se sintió ligeramente menos pegajoso pero con más resaca que antes, aunque eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Lo podría remediar viajando escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, bebiéndose un trago de su propia poción para la resaca, y comiéndose un emparedado de tocino y huevo con mucha mantequilla.

Se puso los pantalones más cercanos que encontró, los cuales parecían ser los mismos que se había puesto el día anterior, y se terminó de vestir con la primera camiseta que sacó de su armario, una que Pansy le había regalado y que estaba adornada con el hortera lema de "Salva una escoba, monta un jugador de quidditch". No obstante, ese no era un momento para ponerse quisquilloso con su elección de ropa, así que se dirigió a las escaleras. El pasamanos fue su gran amigo en su lento e inestable trayecto hasta el piso inferior, pero cuando llegó abajo, le llevó un momento de profunda respiración impedir que las náuseas se convirtieran en algo menos… tangible.

Huelga decir que, una inesperada voz llegada desde su cocina, hizo poco para aliviar sus ganas de vomitar.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a levantarte, Malfoy.

Draco se frotó la frente.

_¿Malfoy? ¿Así es como me llama el Marcus de Pansy?_

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se congeló.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo _aquí?

Potter le sonrió presuntuoso y Draco se sirvió un trago de su poción, bebiéndosela con rapidez. Potter le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza que tenía en la mano. ¡En la cocina de Draco!

—Bueno, tu vecina llamó. Estabas armando un alboroto.

Draco miró al imbécil cuatro ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te llamó personalmente a ti? ¿Quién es, tu maldita peluquera? ¿Se lo pasa esparciendo los rumores tan pronto como están disponibles?

Potter volvió a sonreír engreídamente de una manera completamente molesta, y Draco deseó con todas sus ganas poder estrangularlo.

—Creo que los dos podemos estar de acuerdo en que es altamente improbable que ella, o cualquier otra persona en todo caso, sea mi peluquera —comentó Potter animadamente—, y no, no me llamó personalmente a mí.

Draco miró a Potter con ojo crítico. Claro que su cabello continuaba estando de un modo que todos llamarían desordenado, pero parecía estar peinado con estilo, cualquiera que éste fuera, como si estuviera peinado con algún tipo de control. Se le veía mucho mejor que cuando habían estado en el colegio, cuando había parecido que su lechuza había hecho nido en él. De hecho, en ese momento, Potter no se veía nada mal.

_¿Qué demonios? ¡Claro que sí! Es un cuatro ojos insufrible, y siempre lo será. ¿Atractivo? Pufff, por favor._

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y se sirvió otro trago de poción.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, entonces, si ella no te llamó? ¿Y _por qué_?

Potter lo estaba mirando como si fuera un completo demente, y el vapor de su té empañaba ligeramente sus anteojos.

—¿Recuerdas a qué me dedico, Malfoy?

Durante un instante, Draco deseó espetar un "No, por supuesto que no lo recuerdo, _maldito gilipollas_" antes de darse cuenta de que _sí _lo sabía… _todo el mundo _lo sabía. Potter era primera plana cada tercer día, no podía cortarse los pelos de la nariz sin que eso fuera noticia de cuatro páginas. Potter era auror, el mejor del escuadrón, el más condecorado, el más joven y el más guapo, lo que no tenía que ser muy difícil de lograr si considerabas a Alastor Moody y varios de los veteranos más maltratados pertenecientes a las fuerzas. Y, con la completa aniquilación de la Magia Oscura gracias a él, durante los últimos cinco años el escuadrón de los aurores pasaba más tiempo respondiendo llamadas de auxilio de incidentes domésticos, tales como esposas convirtiendo las partes de sus maridos en verduras enraizadas, o a ebrios hijos de Mortífagos causando jaleo en medio de la noche.

Potter sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que fácilmente podía ser traducida en un "Finalmente comenzamos a comprenderlo, ¿no?". Draco dejó salir un gruñido y se sentó ante la mesa, enfrente de Potter Patada en el Culo. Era típico que hubiera sido _él _el que acudiera a la llamada por el desorden provocado por Draco. Simplemente, era típico.

—De acuerdo, así que yo estaba causando un alboroto. ¿De qué tipo? No puedo recordar ni una maldita cosa.

Potter tuvo que salir con esa sexy –no, repugnante, sí, eso- repugnante y nada-Gryffindoresca sonrisa engreída, y que estaba poniendo a Draco completa y horriblemente nervioso.

—De acuerdo con tu adorable vecina, habías estado alborotando durante una hora entera antes de que ella llamara al Ministerio. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado por la cantidad de disturbios que una sola persona puede llegar a hacer, Malfoy: hacías un montón de ruido, maldecías, gritabas, arrojabas cosas, rechinabas los dientes. Cuando llegué aquí, resultó que todo eso tenía _algo _que ver con tu teléfono móvil… no lograbas desbloquear el teclado o algo así, y parecías bastante desesperado por llamar a alguien…

Draco se sonrojó furiosamente. _Zabini. _Jugueteó con su vaso, ahora vacío, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh, mira tú por dónde. Bueno, todo eso está muy bien, pero, ¿tú por qué continúas estando aquí?

¿Y por qué Potter lo miraba _así_? Jesús, Draco podía soportar la mayoría de cosas que Potter repartía, pero, ¿esa mirada? Si no lo conociera mejor, Draco casi podía haber dicho que lo miraba con avidez, y habría tenido que admitir que encontraba eso increíblemente sexy. Pero, conocía muy bien a Potter, no tenía que admitir _nada _ante nadie —ni siquiera ante él mismo— y no había manera de que esa mirada fuera de avidez. Al menos, no del tipo de avidez en la que Draco podría estar interesado. No era que estuviera interesado en ningún tipo de avidez que Potter estuviera experimentando, para nada. Seguramente, Potter solamente sufría de indigestión o algo parecido. O quizá se había quedado sin leche para su té. Uno nunca podía saber.

—Pasé toda la noche aquí, Malfoy.

_Toda la noche aquí. _Las implicaciones de eso eran, bueno, humillantes, por decir lo menos. Potter podía haber escuchado demasiado del jaleo que armó Draco con Pansy y su jefe. Aparentemente, Draco ni siquiera había podido desbloquear su móvil, ni colocar un hechizo silenciador, y él sabía muy bien que Pansy gemía muy alto cuando, ya saben, pasaba _eso_. Merlín, todo eso era _tan _abochornante. ¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían a él ese tipo de cosas?

—Pero, ¿_por qué_? ¿Por qué te quedaste toda la noche? ¿No pudiste haberte ido cuando viste que Pansy iba a quedarse conmigo?

La avidez/indigestión de Potter se convirtió en confusión, y, distraídamente, Draco notó que, para tratarse de un imbécil con cabeza de chorlito, Potter tenía un rostro que podía ser considerablemente expresivo. Especialmente sus ojos. Los cuales eran realmente verdes, y muy bon… simplemente, _verdes_.

—Pansy no estaba aquí anoche. No la vi para nada. Cuando yo llegué, estabas completamente solo, y nadie ha llegado o salido de aquí desde entonces. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco parpadeó. ¿Pansy no había estado ahí? ¿Ni Marcus? Entonces, ¿por qué él estaba todo cubierto de mordidas y rasguños, y por qué su trasero se sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado?

—Potter, estoy muy cansado. Cansado, enfermo, tengo resaca, y estoy _cansado_. Por favor, sólo responde a mi pregunta.

—Dijiste la palabra "cansado" tres veces. ¿Decir que estás cansado y enfermo, esencialmente no es lo mismo que decir que tienes resa…?

—_¡RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUEDASTE EN MI CASA TODA LA NOCHE? ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS LE SUCEDIÓ A MI TRASERO?_

El insufrible cabrón tuvo el valor de sonreír engreídamente otra vez, y Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No había tenido la intención de preguntar lo de su trasero.

—No puedes recordar _nada _de lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

Draco comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la penetrante mirada de Potter, la cual tenía una terrorífica combinación de diversión y descarada lasciva. Los ojos de éste se dirigieron directamente hasta el cuello de Draco, donde un rasguño y un chupón eran visibles por encima del cuello de su camiseta. Vergonzosamente, Draco tiró de la tela para cubrírselos.

—Creo que ya _antes _había admitido que no recuerdo nada. Y al menos de que quieras que te lance un hechizo, tú me dirás qué fue lo que pasó.

Potter bajó su taza y la colocó en el platillo, regresando la mirada a Draco y clavando sus ojos en él a través de una cortina de oscuras pestañas. Draco tragó, sintiendo náuseas otra vez… no, esperen –era algo más. Estaba sintiendo un tipo de… un tipo de _atracción_ hacia Potter. Sip, a pesar de sus protestas, definitivamente, eso era atracción. Con esos ojos súper-verdes, y esa terriblemente maliciosa sonrisa engreída, y esos anchos hombros de auror. Argh, qué _inconveniente _era para Draco darse cuenta de lo sexy que era Potter, _en ese preciso momento _en el que se sentía tan malhumorado, y vulnerable, y…

Potter estaba recogiendo su taza y levantándose de la mesa. Con un ojo suspicaz y el otro apreciativo, Draco lo observó caminar hasta la encimera. Potter estaba de frente a la mesa de trabajo, llenando su taza de nuevo, dándole su redondo y apretado trase… dándole la espalda a Draco mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Bueno, todo comenzó así, Malfoy. Golpeé a tu puerta durante diez minutos o más, pero no respondiste. Yo esperé que fuera porque no podías escucharme por encima de todo tu alboroto. Por lo que me aparecí dentro… te sugiero que hagas algo para mejorar tus protecciones, francamente. Hasta un principiante tartamudo y con un solo ojo podría desactivarlas… En fin, seguí el ruido de tus maldiciones y patadas hasta llegar a tu sala. Ahí fue donde te encontré, en plena batalla épica contra tu poderoso enemigo, el teléfono…

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Menos comentarios inteligentes y más historia, Potty.

Los hombros de Potter se sacudieron un poco como si él estuviera siendo asaltado por una risa inesperada. Se giró hacia Draco para encararlo, apoyándose con indiferencia contra la encimera y sorbiendo cuidadosamente su taza de té recién hecho.

—Te interrumpí. No parecías sorprendido de verme, pero eso pudo haber sido porque estabas demasiado enojado como para sorprenderte por nada que no fuera el mismo fin del mundo. Te expliqué que mi presencia aquí se debía a que una vecina había reportado un alboroto; tú me insultaste al menos durante cinco minutos completos, luego, te tropezaste con tus propios pies y caíste hasta el suelo. Te ayudé a levantarte y me dijiste que te sentías enfermo. Entonces, te vomitaste encima de mis pantalones.

_Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma. Me vomité encima de Potter, el auror. Que todavía puede levantarme cargos por haber alterado el orden público. Y además, ¡eso no es nada guay!_

—Ah, eh… mierda. Me encargaré de pagar el servicio de limpieza de tu ropa, Potter. Eh… lo siento.

Un sonrojo coloreó toda su cara y bajó por su cuello, pero Potter sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Eso no me preocupa, Malfoy. Una de las primeras lecciones en el entrenamiento de auror se trató de cómo limpiar el vómito en todas sus variantes y formas. Así que también limpié la alfombra y luego te llevé escaleras arriba hasta tu baño para meterte a la ducha. No hay nada como ahogarse en agua helada para aclarar la mente.

Draco frunció el ceño. La ducha no debió haberle aclarado la mente demasiado, porque continuaba sin poder recordar una maldita cosa.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego te saqué de la ducha, te sequé con una toalla, y te desvestí.

Draco jadeó. ¿Potter lo había _desvestido_? ¿Y él no podía _recordarlo_? Oh, cruel destino.

—Traté de ponerte un pijama antes de acostarte, o al menos algo de ropa interior, pero tú te negaste.

_¿Dónde está ese agujero en la tierra del que todo el mundo habla y que se abre para tragarte? Ah, sí. Nunca aparece. Joder._

—Caíste como desmayado sobre la cama y, tengo que decirlo, nunca antes había visto que una sola persona ocupara tanto espacio; estabas completamente despatarrado, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos y por todos lados.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Despatarrado, no! ¡Eso es mucho menos guay!_

—Me quité mis pantalones vomitados…

—¡Espera, creí que habías dicho que sabías conjurar encantamientos para limpiar!

—Así es. Pero esos encantamientos no quitan el persistente hedor. Tendrás que hacer algo cuando vayas a tu sala. Seguramente estará más apestoso ahí. Colgué mis pantalones en tu balcón para airarlos, y me quedé a esperar a que estuvieran listos, y de paso, para asegurarme de que no murieras mientras dormías. Por cierto, ese sillón reclinable que tienes arriba está genial. ¡Qué cómodo es!

Draco parpadeó ante el entusiasmo de Potter por su sillón.

—Eh, gracias… lo compré bajo pedido en el Callejón Diagon.

—Mmm, tienes que darme las señas, hacen muy buen trabajo. Como sea, me quedé ahí sentado durante horas. Después de un rato, incliné el sillón completamente y subí las rodillas, y entonces, escuché una estirada y ebria vocecilla que me hablaba. —Potter le sonrió a Draco, quien no había dejado de sonrojarse desde el inicio de su conversación—. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que esa vocecilla me dijo?

_Querido Merlín, me lo puedo imaginar._

—Ah, claro que sí. No recuerdo ninguna otra cosa más de lo que ocurrió anoche, pero sí puedo recordar esa pequeñez… _¡Por supuesto que no, _idiota! ¡Sólo dímelo!

Potter se rió entre dientes.

—Muy bien. Esa vocecilla arrastrada me dijo, desde la cama dónde su dueño continuaba despatarrado… —Potter fue bajando la voz e hizo una pausa para crear un efecto dramático, y Draco sintió la enorme tentación de arrojarle el salero por la cabeza—… Ejem, ejem. Dijo: "Potter. Desde aquí puedo ver que tienes los huevos afuera de los calzoncillos. Y, en serio, qué polla tan pequeña."

Potter le sonrió ampliamente y Draco, prácticamente, se disolvió encima de su silla. ¿Él había _dicho _eso? _¿Eso? _Oh, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Al menos de que fuera verdad, claro…

—Entonces, te respondí que _en realidad _lo que estabas viendo era mi pulgar, ya que en ese momento yo tenía la mano encima del regazo, porque me estaba rascando.

Débilmente, Draco tomó nota de que él viviría el resto de su vida con la imagen de Potter rascándose la entrepierna. De seguro.

—A lo que me respondiste que sólo lo creerías cuando lo vieras con tus propios ojos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron al triple de su tamaño normal. ¡Oh, él _no podía_ haber dicho eso! De nuevo, Potter tenía esa mirada de avidez. Lo que provocó que Draco se pusiera nervioso.

—Y ya me conoces, no puedo resistirme a un desafío. Menos proviniendo de ti. Así que me levanté y me bajé los calzoncillos.

Hubo un ruido sordo y, de repente, Draco se encontró sin aire y con una amplia visión del techo de la cocina. El sonido de una risa llegó hasta él a través de su confusión, y, un momento después, el irritantemente duro rostro de Potter apareció en su campo visual.

—¿Qué fue eso, Malfoy?

Draco trató de responder, pero parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. Todo lo que consiguió decir fue un jadeante "Auch". Potter seguía riéndose de él.

—No deberías balancearte en la silla, ¿no recuerdas que en el colegio, McGonagall nos lo advertía todo el tiempo? Este ha sido un clásico ejemplo del porqué… porque cuando tu cuerpo presenta un espasmo involuntario, pierdes el equilibrio y puedes llegar a lastimarte muy seriamente.

Potter se movió, y de repente, el mundo se enderezó de nuevo para Draco. Éste pudo sentir a Potter detrás de él, levantando la silla hasta dejarla en su posición original, el calor de su cuerpo palpable debido a su proximidad. Draco se estremeció, y luego gimió otro "Auch"… la espalda lo estaba matando.

—Demonios.

—¿Te duele, Malfoy?

Abruptamente, Potter tuvo sus manos en la espalda de Draco, tocándolo, frotando sus puntos adoloridos y masajeándolo suavemente. Draco estaba poniéndose muy nervioso debido al rumbo que estaba tomando su conversación, y se sintió peor al sentir las manos de Potter encima de su cuerpo. Cuando éste comenzó a hablar de nuevo, su aliento rebotó ardiente contra la nuca y la oreja izquierda de Draco.

—Si te caes de la silla sólo porque te conté que te enseñé mi paquete, Malfoy, no sé qué harás cuando te cuente qué fue lo que ocurrió después.

_¿Se ha puesto caliente aquí de repente? Definitivamente hace mucho más calor que antes._

—¿Qu-qué…? —Draco se aclaró la garganta, la cual, espontáneamente, había decidido ponérsele toda rasposa—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, eh, después?

Potter se había acercado más hacia él, todavía con sus manos describiendo apretados y firmes círculos sobre la espalda de Draco, con sus labios ocasionalmente rozando la curva de su oreja, lo que era completamente incorrecto, tanto, que Draco ni siquiera podía encontrar palabras adecuadas para describir su "incorrectibilidad".

—Bueno, Malfoy, ahí estaba yo, con la ropa hasta las rodillas, orgullosamente mostrándote que habías estado equivocado. Tú te quedaste observándome la polla fijamente, inclinaste la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, y luego miraste con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces, asentiste y dijiste: "Me retracto". Yo estuve a punto de subirme los calzoncillos y decir: "Te lo dije", cuando tú levantaste una mano y me detuviste. Y entonces, me dijiste…

Potter hizo una pausa y Draco estaba seguro de que si no terminaba de contarle de inmediato, o al menos pronto, le daría un ataque al corazón.

—¿Sí? —chilló. Potter pareció sumamente complacido por causarle tanta angustia, y continuó con un tono muy divertido.

—Dijiste: "Pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor, cabeza de chorlito", y entonces deslizaste la mano alrededor de mi muslo y me tomaste de una nalga, tirando de mí hacia la cama. Y procediste a chupar mi polla, metiéndotela completa de un solo bocado.

—Be-_bendito…_

—Ajá.

Las manos masajistas de Potter viajaron de la espalda de Draco hasta sus costados, deslizándose lentamente arriba y abajo desde sus caderas hasta sus costillas. Con la lengua, Potter trazó un camino alrededor de la oreja de Draco, casi imperceptiblemente. El desobediente miembro de Draco estaba firmemente erecto debajo de sus pantalones.

—Aunque, claro, una vez que comenzó a ponerse dura, no hubo manera en que la pudieras mantener toda completa dentro de tu boca.

Una imagen mental donde sus mejillas se llenaban con una polla (con la polla de Potter), revoloteó en la cabeza de Draco. Sus pantalones le apretaban notablemente en el área de la entrepierna.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —susurró Potter, y Draco asintió bruscamente. ¡Oh, por los huevos de Merlín, claro que quería que continuara!

En ese momento, las manos de Potter estaban acariciando su estómago, dibujando sobre su ombligo por encima de su camiseta, moviéndose hacia arriba a través de su pecho. Potter estaba parado detrás de él mucho más cerca que antes, con su propio pecho presionado contra su espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, murmurando su historia contra el cuello de Draco mientras lamía su oreja.

—No te detuve. Te permití continuar adelante, te dejé chupármela, como si mi polla fuera una especie de piruleta, como un bebé que chupa la leche de su madre. Haces mamadas como si realmente estuvieras hambriento por hacerlas. Chupas pollas como si hubieras nacido para ello, Malfoy, maldición, como si hubieras nacido para ello, eres un glotón y no tienes suficiente. Simplemente chupas y gimes sin parar, pidiendo más, obligándote a más, aun cuando ya era imposible que cupiera en tu boca, aun cuando mi polla, literalmente, se deslizaba por tu garganta…

Draco gimió, incapaz de contenerse, y Potter se aferró de su cuello, mordiéndolo, chupándolo y provocando la sangre a la superficie de su piel con rápidos y mordiscones besos. Y en ese momento Draco lo supo, supo que Pansy y Marcus nunca habían estado ahí, supo que Blaise y el temido consolador del demonio no habían formado parte de nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todas las mordidas y todas las marcas que ostentaba la piel de Draco habían sido hechas por Potter, cada salpicadura de semen y todas las manchas de lubricante en el espejo y en las sábanas habían sido causadas por que ellos habían follado. Y ellos, ciertamente, sí habían follado, y aunque Potter todavía no llegaba a esa parte de la historia, Draco lo supo al tiempo que apretaba su culo una vez más. Nada causaba ese placentero dolor interior más que una follada intensa, y eso se sentía como si Draco, en efecto, hubiera sido intensamente follado.

Y no podía recordar ni un maldito _segundo _de eso.

Potter dejó su cuello, y rápidamente, sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco antes de continuar con su relato.

—Durante unos pocos minutos creí que ibas a permitirme que me corriera en tu boca… pero tenías otros planes. Sin previo aviso, me liberaste, Malfoy, y la sensación de pérdida fue casi criminal. De inmediato, mi polla extrañó tu boca, y recuerdo que hasta gemí lastimeramente. Levantaste la vista hacia mí, con mi pene balanceándose cerca de tus labios, y me sonreíste altaneramente. Entonces, con la voz ronca por haberme chupado así, dijiste: "Así está mejor". Luego, te volviste a acostar en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado, boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados por debajo de tu cabeza, tan despreocupado como te dio la gana.

Potter estaba tirando de su camiseta para desfajársela, y Draco no pensaba objetar.

—Así que volví a sentarme en el sofá reclinable, todo tembloroso y muy decepcionado. E interiormente comencé a regañarme, diciéndome que tú estabas muy borracho, y que yo estaba aquí cumpliendo un trabajo, no teniendo una cita, y cosas por el estilo. Tú estuviste observándome durante todo ese tiempo, mirándome retorcerme de la vergüenza y de los nervios mientras intentaba sentarme de manera cómoda con mi polla tratando de reventar mis calzoncillos. No podía ni mirarte, todo ahí despatarrado y completamente desnudo. Y de la nada, volviste a hablar: "Potter, quiero ir al baño, y necesito que me ayudes porque no puedo caminar bien". Creo que a esas alturas suspiré ruidosamente, pero de todas maneras me levanté y te ayudé a salir de la cama, poniéndote una mano a cada lado de la cintura para mantenerte estable. Realmente traté con todas mis fuerzas de no mirar tu culito redondo, sacudiéndose y balanceándose justo delante de mí. Realmente traté con todas mis fuerzas para no permitir que mis dedos te acariciaran, que se deslizaran por todo lo ancho de tus caderas. Casi nos caímos al tropezarnos con las toallas tiradas en el piso del baño, las que tú habías usado anteriormente. Te pregunté qué era lo que querías hacer ahí en el baño, si querías usarlo o si querías vomitar o qué, ¿y sabes qué fue lo que me respondiste?

Las manos de Potter estaban vagando por toda la piel desnuda del estómago de Draco, tirando de vez en cuando de los pequeños vellos de su abdomen, dibujando los músculos perezosamente con la punta de un dedo.

—N-no…

—Dijiste: "Potter. Lo que quiero es que me gires, me dobles y me folles hasta que esté sobrio. Y quiero que estés mirando hacia el espejo para así poder verte a ti y a tu cara mientras te corres."

Potter estaba luchando para abrir el primer botón de los pantalones de Draco, frotando su nariz contra su cabello y contra su nuca. Su aliento acariciaba la piel de Draco en suaves oleadas, causando que sus finos vellos se erizaran por completo. El botón número dos fue liberado de su ojal, y la mano de Potter se sumergió por debajo de la cintura del pantalón hasta tocar la punta del miembro de Draco, el cual estaba furiosamente duro.

—¿Y luego…?

—Y luego tú cogiste del estante un bote con algún tipo de loción y me lo arrojaste, doblándote sobre el lavamanos con el culo al aire, esperando.

—_Joder…_

Potter desató dos botones más y envolvió la erección de Draco con su mano.

—Sí, Malfoy. Justamente, eso fue lo que te hice…

Potter movió hacia atrás la silla de Draco, alejándola un poco más de la mesa, y continuó con su historia, dándole una caricia al miembro de Draco a cada palabra como haciendo énfasis.

—No estaba seguro de qué hacer, Malfoy. Ahí estabas, rogándome. Pero entonces, de nuevo, tuve que recordarme que estabas increíblemente ebrio. Así que eso te dije, te dije todo lo que me preocupaba, y tú te reíste de mí. Me respondiste que yo ya había cruzado la línea, que había dejado de ser profesional, y que de todas maneras eso no podía ponerse peor, así que era mejor que terminara lo que había comenzado. No pude negar que tu discurso tenía lógica…

Draco permitió que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y se apoyara en el hombro de Potter. Podía _ver _todo en su imaginación: a Potter dirigiéndolo hacia el baño, a él mirando coquetamente sobre su hombro mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el tocador y hacía su petición. La mano de Potter se movía lentamente sobre su dureza, apretando cuando lo acariciaba hacia arriba, aflojando cuando se movía hacia abajo, con agarre relajado y fluido. Los labios de Potter se sentían suaves y húmedos sobre el cuello de Draco, su lengua se arrastraba sobre su piel, saboreándolo, salpicando mordiscos y chupetones por aquí y por allá.

—¿Qué pasó después?

La otra mano de Potter se deslizó dentro de los pantalones de Draco y pasó por encima de su erección, acunando sus testículos.

—Abrí el bote que me habías pasado. Lubriqué mis dedos y los llevé hasta tu culo. Durante un rato dejé que uno de mis dedos acariciara tu abertura, de arriba abajo, mientras observaba cómo la loción se disolvía sobre tu piel, sintiendo la manera en que tu trasero respingaba bajo mis dedos cada vez que te tocaba. Cada vez que pasaba mi dedo por encima de tu entrada, empujaba sólo un poco entre tus nalgas, hasta que podía sentirla. Sentía tu caliente y apretada entrada bajo la punta de mi dedo, esperando por mí.

La mano que acariciaba los testículos de Draco se deslizó hacia abajo, buscando su entrada, y Draco se removió sobre su silla hacia delante para facilitar la búsqueda, abriendo más las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

—Fue tan fácil introducirlo en ti. No hubo resistencia. Estabas tan relajado, lo deseabas, tu entrada prácticamente devoró mi dedo hasta el tercer nudillo antes de que yo me diera cuenta qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Potter movió su mano hacia arriba para unirla al trabajo que hacía la otra, acariciando la polla de Draco, y frotó la chorreante punta con su dedo medio, cubriéndolo con el espeso y pegajoso preseminal antes de regresar a seguir provocando sobre su entrada. Draco abrió las piernas todavía más, mil kilómetros atrás había dejado olvidada la preocupación de que era Potter quien estaba tocándolo con caricias agonizantemente lentas, haciéndolo que no supiera en dónde meterse de la vergüenza, haciéndolo que se le pusiera increíblemente dura.

—El segundo dedo entró tan fácil como el primero. No pasó mucho rato cuando tú ya estabas follándote con mi mano como si nunca hubieras tenido nada mejor, tal como lo harías en este justo momento, si tan solo me dejaras prepararte… ¿Te gustaría eso, Malfoy? ¿Te gustaría que metiera mis dedos en ti justo ahora, como lo hice anoche?

Sufrir un latigazo cervical se convirtió en un auténtico peligro para Draco, considerando la velocidad con la que se encontró asintiendo ante la pregunta de Potter.

—Sí, hazlo. Lo deseo.

Los dedos de Potter no estaban lo suficientemente lubricados como para que Draco se sintiese bien, ya que sólo contaban con la ligera capa de pegajosa humedad que habían tomado de la punta de su erección. Pero, honestamente, a Draco no le importó. Existían hechizos y encantamientos, además de ungüentos, si es que, más tarde, realmente necesitaba ser sanado. Pero en ese momento, la presión firme y confiada de los dedos casi secos de Potter era todo en lo que se podía concentrar, era todo lo que deseaba en la vida. Fueron cuidadosos, y a pesar del roce necesitado de esa áspera piel sobre su sensible abertura, cuando el dedo medio de Potter se removió dentro de él, Draco gimoteó.

Potter lamió su mandíbula, su oreja, incluso, durante un momento saboreó el interior de su canal auditivo. Dios, todo era jodidamente caliente; una mano de Potter acariciando su erección sin prisas, la otra mano metiéndose lo más lejos que podía llegar entre sus piernas para introducir los dedos en su entrada, la lengua de Potter revoloteando con movimientos de serpiente por cada centímetro de la piel de Draco que podía alcanzar, bebiéndoselo a lengüetazos. Si Draco había nacido para hacer mamadas, Potter había nacido para hacer pajas.

—Con tres dedos dentro, tú ya estabas suplicándome. Suplicándome por cuatro, suplicándome que fuera más adentro. Creí que me tomarías el brazo completo si yo te dejaba. Estabas aferrándote de donde podías, por toda la encimera del baño, arrojando cosas dentro del lavamanos y al suelo. Buscaste a tientas el bote de loción, metiendo tus dedos en él una vez que lo encontraste. Comenzaste a acariciarte la polla con los dedos demasiado lubricados, tanto, que estuviste a punto de resbalarte de la encimera y de tu polla, también. "Fóllame" me dijiste, "quiero tu polla dentro de mí, tan profundo que pueda sentir tu sabor en la lengua". Qué boquita tan sucia tienes, Malfoy. Tan sucia, pero tan linda.

La boca de Potter descendió sobre la de Draco, chupando su labio superior de inmediato. Draco no lo pudo evitar, no podría haberlo evadido aunque lo hubiera intentado, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y abrió su boca bajo la de Potter. Enseguida, una lengua lo penetró. Potter sabía a té, y seguramente debió habérselo preparado con quince cucharadas de azúcar, porque el interior de su boca estaba terriblemente dulce. El cuello de Draco estaba doblado incómodamente y tenía saliva por toda la mandíbula, pero, por Dios, ese tenía que ser el mejor beso que había experimentado en su vida. Era el mejor beso que nadie en la historia de los besos había soñado tener, estaba seguro de eso.

—Mmff —gruñó Potter desde lo profundo de su garganta—. Te follé, Malfoy. Me sumergí en ti tal como tú lo deseabas; te llené con mi polla. Te embestí una y otra vez, tu apretada y linda entrada enroscándose alrededor de mí. —Potter dejó que sus dedos hablaran por sí solos durante un par de minutos, mientras devoraba la boca de Draco otra vez—. Tú te lo pasaste pidiéndome que te lo hiciera más duro, más y más. Tuviste que rodear el espejo con tus brazos cuando empezamos a hacerlo realmente fuerte, y lo dejaste lleno de huellas por todos lados cuando tus manos resbalaron por el vidrio. Estabas tan apretado alrededor de mi polla, a pesar de lo bien que te había preparado, que podía sentir cada músculo dentro de ti. Y tú nunca dejaste de mirarme. Aun cuando golpeé ese punto dentro de ti, una y otra vez, tus ojos no se cerraron ni un poco. Sólo te mordías el labio fuertemente y me observabas. Dios, fue ardiente, Malfoy. Fue completamente ardiente…

Eso era… era _extraordinario. _Draco no estaba seguro a quién debía agradecer —cósmicamente hablando— ese afortunadísimo giro del destino, pero definitivamente tendría que mandar algo por el correo, tal vez, una canasta de frutas. Potter era el poseedor de las manos más infatigables de toda la comunidad mágica, ya que, a pesar del incómodo ángulo en el que se encontraban, no aflojó sus caricias ni por un solo segundo. Como si Potter hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de pensar, ralentizó sus movimientos y sólo se quedó tomando la polla de Draco dentro de un firme apretón, y los dedos que estaban dentro de su culo también se detuvieron.

—Potter… ¿qué…?

Potter lo calló con un suave chitón y continuó su relato.

—Estaba cerca. Tú también. Podía sentirlo… ese vertiginoso calor, dentro de mí. "Mírame", dijiste, y yo te miré a través del espejo. Tomaste tu polla y te acariciaste rudamente… —Potter lo acarició una vez, fuerte—, y luego, te volviste a acariciar… —otro duro tirón de parte de Potter—… y al tercer tirón estabas perdido. Te corriste tan fuerte que en verdad pude escuchar tu semen golpeando la puerta del armario, y sentí la salpicadura que rebotó hasta nuestras piernas. Tu rostro se veía jodidamente sexy, tus labios atrapados entre tus dientes tan duro que pudiste arrancarte un pedazo, tu frente llena de arrugas debido al esfuerzo. Me estrujaste tan _apretado_, que fue como si me hubieran aplicado un torniquete en la polla. No duré mucho más que otra penetración y media, fue demasiado, y entonces, me corrí también, tan fuerte como tú lo habías hecho.

La mano de Potter había dejado de moverse completamente, pero su pulgar continuaba acariciando la punta del miembro de Draco, trazando suaves círculos encima de la humedad de su preseminal, la levemente áspera piel de la yema de su dedo prendiéndose tortuosamente del prepucio.

—¡No te detengas, Potter!

Si no lo hubiera abandonado ya toda vergüenza, Draco podía haberse sentido un poco humillado por la desesperación reflejada en su voz.

—Oh, todavía no me detengo, Malfoy… Ni siquiera he mencionado todavía qué pasó cuando regresamos a tu cama.

—No, quiero decir…

Potter lo interrumpió con una voz que era el vivo sonido de la inocencia.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿_no _quieres que termine la historia y te cuente cómo dejé que me follaras en tu propia cama, yo de cuatro patas, hasta que las sábanas no podían verse de tanto semen que tenían encima?

Draco cerró los ojos apretadamente y trató de recuperar el control. A ese ritmo, parecía como si Potter estuviera tratando de hablarle hasta lograr que Draco llegara al orgasmo sólo así, y siendo francos, Draco lo consideraba muy capaz de conseguirlo.

—Po-por supuesto que quiero q…

—Entonces cállate la boca y déjame terminar… Odiaría poner una mordaza encima de esa bonita pero sucia boca que tienes…

_¿Qué tengo yo? Como si Potter no fuera el burro hablando de orejas…_

Inesperadamente, Potter sacó sus dedos y manos del interior de los pantalones de Draco, y lo sujetó de las caderas para levantarlo de la silla. Por segunda vez en esa tarde, la silla cayó hasta el suelo. Potter liberó el último botón de los pantalones de Draco y se los bajó hasta los tobillos.

—Joder…

Prácticamente, pudo escuchar la sonrisa altanera de Potter en su voz cuando éste le murmuró roncamente sobre la oreja:

—No me molestaría hacerlo.

Justo sobre la nuca de Draco, Potter susurró un hechizo desconocido para él, pero que ocasionó resultados que sí le eran bastaste conocidos. La aceitosa punta de la erección de Potter se presionó contra la todavía adolorida entrada de Draco, haciendo una larga y agónica pausa antes de comenzar a introducirse por ella.

—Prácticamente tuve que llevarte cargando de regreso a la cama, Malfoy. Entre la borrachera y la follada de muerte que tuvimos en el baño, estabas hecho jalea. Tenías salpicaduras de semen escurriéndote por las piernas, y aparte, por la parte trasera de los muslos te corría más semen mezclado con lubricante. Era una vista pervertida y caliente, y una parte de mí deseaba arrojarte sobre la cama, ponerte a gatas y lamerte hasta limpiarte, chuparte tu entrada hasta dejarla seca.

Potter se introdujo un centímetro más dentro de Draco y se detuvo otra vez. Oh, si esa tortura no terminaba, acabaría matando a Draco, seguro que sí.

—Nos quedamos acostados en tu cama durante un largo rato, ambos todavía respirando agitados. Yo estaba comenzando a sentirme culpable otra vez por haberme comportado tan inapropiadamente. Giré mi cabeza hacia ti para decirte algo, y me di cuenta que tú ya estabas mirándome. Comenzaste a hablar antes que yo: "En quince minutos, voy a follarte", fue lo que me dijiste, completamente calmado pero con voz provocativa. "Así que los siguientes catorce minutos, voy a dedicarlos a prepararte. Ve por el lubricante, Potter." Por un instante, creí que estabas bromeando, así que sólo te sonreí y no me moví. Entonces pusiste cara de niño consentido que no consigue lo que quiere, y dijiste: "Oye, Potter… ¿estás esperando una invitación por escrito, o necesitas un mapa y un guía? Trae el lubricante antes de que decida que tu lindo y redondo trasero no merece a mi polla". Casi me tropecé y maté con una toalla mojada en mi prisa por ir al baño y regresar.

Otro pequeño trozo de la dureza de Potter entró en Draco, pero no era suficiente.

—Efectivamente, cuando regresé, tu polla estaba volviendo a mostrar signos de encontrarse interesada. No habían pasado ni ocho minutos desde que te habías corrido, y además, estabas completamente ebrio… cualquier otro tío en tus condiciones no habría tenido oportunidad de completar el segundo asalto. Pero no me estaba quejando, para nada. Eres ardiente, Malfoy. Tan jodidamente sexy. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo había estado esperando para ponerte las manos encima? Debe ser al menos un año. Te vi una vez en la nueva tienda de túnicas del Callejón Diagon, estabas probándote unos suéteres muggles, y cuando te quitaste uno, éste tiró de tu camiseta y la levantó, dándome la oportunidad de tener una vista completa de tu estómago y espalda. Jodidamente perfecto. Deseé probar tu piel, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ni tampoco en la imagen de tus músculos flexionándose y relajándose. Es por eso que tomé este trabajo en cuanto llegó la llamada de tu vecina. Es por eso que vine aquí. Deseaba verte de nuevo, deseaba, tal vez, tener otro vistazo de tu piel, una vez más. Obtuve mucho más que eso, obtuve mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Te deseaba —bruscamente, penetró a Draco, y éste trató de no gemir demasiado alto—, te deseaba y me dejaste poseerte, _insististe _en que te poseyera. —Potter ya había sumergido la totalidad de su miembro en Draco, y éste estaba gimoteando—. Por supuesto que iba a permitir que tú me follaras. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa pervertida que tú hubieras querido, cualquier cosa que me hubieras pedido, y con la mejor disposición.

Ah, pero Potter sabía muy bien qué cosas decir. Y _el modo _en que continuaba siendo capaz de hablar con tanta labia, teniendo su erección profundamente enterrada en el trasero de Draco, era un talento digno de ser admirado. Esa experiencia era, por mucho, la más absolutamente erótica que Draco había tenido en su vida, el mejor polvo de todos. Abrió las piernas más ampliamente, y no pudo evitar empujarse hacia atrás para encontrarse con cada una de las embestidas que Potter le prodigaba.

—¡Oh, _Dios _Potter, _más duro_! ¡Más!

Potter obedeció. Incrementó la velocidad dramáticamente, provocando tal placer agónico en el cuerpo de Draco, que éste se veía obligado a jadear y gemir como una vulgar perra necesitada. Estaban dándose violentamente sobre la mesa, Draco doblado encima de ella, aferrando sus manos a la laqueada superficie de madera, sus palmas sudorosas dejando huellas en la cera. El salero se había volcado de lado y rodó por la mesa hasta caer de ella, aterrizando sobre las baldosas con un tintineo, y el tazón del azúcar emigró hasta quedar peligrosamente equilibrado justo en la orilla de la mesa.

—Me ordenaste que me arrodillara sobre la cama. Te obedecí. Me ordenaste que me doblara hasta apoyar los codos y que abriera las piernas. Te obedecí. Me preguntaste si estaba listo. Te dije que sí. Entonces, de un solo lametazo, pasaste tu lengua sobre mis testículos, subiendo y llevándola hasta la hendidura de mi trasero.

La mano de Draco resbaló por la brillante superficie de la mesa hasta alcanzar el borde, y así, pudo tomarse su propia erección, la cual estaba atrapada incómodamente por debajo de la mesa. Importó poco, y aunque el ángulo lo dificultaba, bastó con que pudiera tocarse, que pudiera acariciarse, ansiosamente, erráticamente.

—No perdiste tiempo, Malfoy. Te bebiste mi culo a lengüetazos como un gato lo haría con un tazón de crema. Arponeaste mi entrada con tu lengua. No hubo presentación de cortesía, ni preámbulos amables. Comenzaste a follarme con tu boca desde la primera probada.

Draco casi podía sentir las suaves curvas del trasero de Potter contra sus labios y barbilla, podía imaginar el apretado calor de su cuerpo alrededor de su lengua.

—Me chupaste mi entrada. Chupar es tu talento especial, como me ha sido tan grato descubrirlo.

Dulce Merlín, estaba tan cerca…

—Conseguiste encajar tus dedos alrededor de tu lengua…

_Más…_

—… abriéndome, ensanchándome, para tu polla.

_Más, por favor más…_

—Fiel a tu palabra, quince minutos después de que lo habías prometido, estabas follándome, embistiéndome y atravesándome a través del colchón, a través del piso, de la maldita plataforma continental y hasta el centro de la maldita Tierra.

El tazón del azúcar perdió su precario equilibrio y, con un ruido ensordecedor, se rompió en mil pedazos contra el piso. El azúcar se regó por todos lados, llenando el piso de la cocina. Draco apenas se dio cuenta. Potter no se detuvo.

—Creo que me diste en el punto correcto desde la tercera o cuarta estocada, y de ahí en adelante, yo me convertí en una jalea llorosa y palpitante.

La mesa estaba comenzando a rascar ruidosamente contra el suelo, moviéndose de su lugar debido a los inclementes golpes de cadera de los dos. Gemía ligeramente bajo la agresión de aquellos dos hombres que follaban como animales y que la estaban usando como ancla.

—¡Fue así como ahora, Malfoy, _ah_! Así de… _duro…_ y así de pro-profundo.

La voz de Potter, finalmente, comenzaba a mostrar los efectos.

_También él debe encontrarse cerca…_

—Me follaste tan duro que mi trasero tiene moretones donde tus caderas me golpearon. A-apenas me puedo sentar después de eso. _¡Joder, Malfoy! _Y cuando… me… corrí… pareció durar por siempre. ¡Oh, dios, Malfoy, no creo poder aguantar mucho más!

Draco sintió como si estuvieran brotando pequeñas erecciones de sus tímpanos, erecciones timpánicas a punto de eyacular, de llenar con semen su canal auditivo hasta que se le escurriera por las orejas.

—Yo también… tan cerca…

—Me-me seguiste embistiendo mientras yo me corría. Casi fue un alivio cuando por fin tú también terminaste, no podía soportarlo más. Dijiste mi nombre mientras te corrías, enterrándote en mí tan duro y tan profundo por última vez…

_¡CRACK!_

—¡Por todos los diablos, Potter…!

_¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!_

—¡… creo que estamos quebrando la mesa!

Hubo un repentino y ensordecedor jaleo, y un ruido sordo llegó desde la puerta principal. Antes de que Potter o Draco pudieran reaccionar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, y tres siluetas con varitas en mano entraron como trombas…

—_¡AAARRGH! ¡MIS OJOS!_

Ron Weasley estaba parado en la puerta, horrorizado.

—_¡Ron! _¿Tonks? _¿Shacklebolt? _¿Qué demon…?

A Draco no le importaba si el Ratoncito Pérez había llegado con un látigo, cadenas y una pelota para amordazar… estaba a un segundo de correrse como nunca en su vida, y por todos los diablos que continuaría así hasta terminar, faltaba más.

—¡Potter! _¡Ni se te ocurra parar!_

Potter gimió. Pero hizo lo que Draco le ordenó.

Weasley chilló.

—¿Harry? Oh, _Dios mío, no_…

Los otros dos sólo se quedaron ahí, parados y boquiabiertos. Draco cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa follada de primera clase que estaba recibiendo.

—Joder, _Malfoy…_

Eso bastó. Draco se corrió, gritando con éxtasis indescriptible, su semen golpeando fuerte contra la baldosa de cerámica del suelo de la cocina y salpicando audiblemente. Weasley se cubrió la boca con las manos. Potter se paralizó y Draco supo que también él estaba corriéndose, soplando un tóxico "_¡Uuugh, joder!_" contra la nuca de Draco. Tambaleándose, Weasley salió del lugar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y uno de sus puños bien metido en la boca. Potter y Draco se quedaron así, unidos, durante algunos sudorosos y sofocantes momentos más, antes de que Potter depositara un besito en los hombros de Draco y comenzara a salir de él.

—Uh —pareció ser el único sonido que Draco fue capaz de hacer. Se dejó caer pesadamente hacia delante, encima de la mesa, jadeando, con los ojos llorosos y un zumbido en los oídos. Sintió a Potter convocando un encantamiento para limpiarlos a los dos y al semen derramado en el piso, y luego lo escuchó ponerse los pantalones.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

La mujer pareció ser la primera en encontrar su voz.

—¿Todo está bien, Harry? Eh, no respondas eso, creo que es evidente.

Si hubiera tenido la suficiente energía, Draco se hubiera reído con ganas. Pero se conformó con sonreír débilmente. _Tonks, _así la había llamado Potter. Era su prima, por parte de su madre.

—Potter, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¡Respondiste a una llamada por un alboroto, y veinticuatro horas después nos llega una segunda llamada reportando que estaba llevándose a cabo un asesinato en el mismo apartamento, y nos damos cuenta de que tú nunca habías regresado de hacer el trabajo! ¡Creímos que estabas siendo asesinado!

—Nadie está siendo asesinado, Kingsley… sólo, eh…

Un ruido de arcadas llegó desde la dirección adonde Weasley había huido, y Potter caminó dificultosamente hacia allá para buscar a su mejor amigo. Tonks miró hacia atrás, luego miró alternadamente entre el otro auror y Draco, y finalmente se giró para seguir a Potter.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la cocina.

Finalmente, el auror Shacklebolt, como Potter lo había llamado, se aclaró la garganta.

—Escuche, señor Malfoy… sé que usted y Harry ya son mayores de edad, pero, en serio… intente pensar en sus vecinos. Esta es la segunda llamada en dos días reportándolo por alterar el orden público, y yo odiaría verlo metido en un problema serio. Sólo… póngase a practicar sus hechizos silenciadores, si es que esto se convierte en un hábito.

Draco levantó la cabeza un poco y asintió.

—Sí, señor.

Shacklebolt pareció estar satisfecho con eso y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro mientras asentía.

—Buen chico. Y ya que estamos en eso, le recomiendo que también haga algo urgente con sus protecciones. Hasta un squib con un caso grave de hipo podría desactivarlas…

*

 

Tres días después, al fin Draco había conseguido comprar bollos en la panadería china. Regresó a su apartamento, arrojó las llaves en la mesita del vestíbulo y se dirigió a la cocina con sus compras.

Ahí, en la mesa de la cocina, envuelto con un horroroso moño verde, estaba un tazón para azúcar. No era igual al que se había roto, pero era bastante parecido. Draco sonrió. Potter y él no habían hablado desde aquel intenso polvo-tón del que habían sido protagonistas hacía unos pocos días, pero no había duda de que ese regalo era de él.

Draco tiró de la cinta para liberar la tarjetita.

> _Malfoy:_
> 
> _Tus protecciones personales siguen siendo patéticas._
> 
> _Tú y yo. En tu sillón reclinable. Ahora._
> 
> _Potter._

 

Draco dejó caer la tarjeta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

 

**Fin**


End file.
